The Human Genome Project: Exploring the Scientific and Humanistic Dimensions provides students, teachers, and the community an unusual opportunity for discussion with experts about the ethical, legal and social implications of new genetic research, tests and treatments. In 1992, MCET received a three-year research grant from the National institutes of Health for the development and national dissemination of its interactive, satellite broadcast series designed to increase public awareness of the national human genome project. Resultant data from Phase I informs the research design of Phase II. MCET will adapt the video material developed in Phase I to create a new CD-ROM curriculum product for use in schools and homes, ally with a publisher, offer live, interactive forums by satellite, and extend computer networking capacity. This NIH continuation grant for Phase II furthers the aims of Phase I with additional technologies and deliverables for achieving these goals; 1) To help students, teachers, and the community become familiar with the Human Genome Project by involving them in debate about the associated ethical, legal, and social issues. 2) To involve teachers, students and community members in discussion about directions in science, technology, and health care policy by creating specific curricular activities and materials to strengthen critical thinking skills. 3) To expand disability awareness by introducing students to people who are either afflicted with or carry the gene for a genetically-transmitted disease, encouraging all participants to recognize and appreciate human diversity both similarities and differences. 4) To help develop an understanding of ethics and recognition among students that individuals have a responsibility towards themselves and others by working closely with ethics professors. 5) To increase all students' awareness of career choices by exposing them to professionals from varying backgrounds in the health care, science, business, legal and media fields, using new CD-ROM, computer networking, videoconferencing and satellite technologies. Twenty-five demonstration site will serve as the experimental group for product development and project evaluation. The anticipated reach of phase II extends well beyond the 5,000 students representing 150 sites currently participating in Phase i. CD ROM products will reach homes as well as schools and other learning environments. Cable brings MCET's satellite programming into over two million homes and videoconferencing invites an international audience.